Extrañarla
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:Sasusaku:. Sasuke sabe que tiene que irse de Konoha, y sabe que hay cosas que a su pesar, extrañará. A pesar de eso, piensa que a ella no va a extrañarla. Pero pronto se da cuenta de lo equivocado que está.


_Primer Fic de Naruto que escribo, llevada por el deseo de demostrarles a todas que aunque no me gusta Naruto, no les miento cuando les digo que sé de qué me están hablando porque antes de que no me gustara, bastantes episodios me tragué _XD

_Regalo de navidad 2009 supremamente atrasado para mi Espo, "MC'Phoenix Cullen", espero que le guste._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**:. Extrañarla .:**_  
_

A pesar de estar tan sólo por cumplir los doce años, Sasuke podía decir que ya era un ninja poderoso, aunque sabía también que el camino que tenía que recorrer antes de poder matar a su hermano era largo aún.

Pero era un camino que quería recorrer, aunque supiera que era difícil a más no poder, aunque supiera que se jugaba la vida en cada momento, que podía morir cualquier día y nada tendría sentido, aunque estuviera casi seguro de que en el camino se convertiría en alguien muy distinto a quien era, aunque supiera que no podía jamás acostumbrarse a nada, porque nada era suyo más que su voluntad, que de todo lo demás tendría que alejarse algún día con el fin de cumplir su objetivo, porque a la larga, nada más era importante.

Y a pesar de que por las noches tratara de no pensar en ello, a veces algo se sentía como un agujero en su interior cuando pensaba en qué sería de su vida si algún día lograba en verdad matar a Itachi, ¿qué le quedaría luego? Aunque claro, después se lavaba los sesos diciéndose una y otra vez que esa era la forma en la que las cosas debían ser, que no había nada más que le deparara la vida, porque no había nadie más para él, el desgraciado de su hermano se había encargado de ello cuando aún era pequeño, de quitárselo todo, de quitárselos a _todos_.

Sasuke se preguntaba, entonces, acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo, por qué temía ver por demasiado tiempo a Kakashi-sensei a los ojos, cuando se preguntaba si él sabía lo que pensaba hacer pronto, cuando se preguntaba si trataría de detenerlo, cuando se preguntaba si le dolería el huir (porque aunque se dijera que se emancipaba, sentía que huía).

Había verdaderamente pocas cosas que extrañaría cuando dejara Konoha, había hecho muy bien su trabajo al tratar de no acostumbrarse a nada, casi perfectamente. _Casi._

Casi porque aunque hubiera tratado de evitarlo por todos los medios, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a ser uno de los tres genin del equipo siete.

Aunque le enervaba, ya se había vuelto rutina sentarse a esperar a Kakashi-sensei en cualquiera que fuera el punto de reunión, porque era más que sabido que jamás llegaría a tiempo, por no decir antes que alguno de ellos tres, y aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo la más cruenta tortura, el hecho de que fuera el más hábil cuando se encontraba en una misión, no se debía a su arduo entrenamiento, sino a que se había acostumbrado a no tener miedo, porque a la larga, sabía que Kakashi-sensei le cubría la espalda, que si algo salía mal, él estaría allí para ayudarlo… Para salvarlo.

Naruto era otra historia, casi cada cosa que decía hacía que Sasuke quisiera callarlo a golpes, pero bueno, tenía que aceptarlo (_en privado_, otra cosa que tampoco admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello), en ocasiones tenía sus apuntes, en ocasiones, contadas ocasiones, había logrado hacerlo sonreír con alguno de sus comentarios, y con el tiempo, aunque no acabara de entender cómo era que algo así había ocurrido, estar con él se había convertido en algo divertido, y Sasuke había aprendido a conocer al chico detrás del escándalo que arrastraba consigo, ese que en el fondo estaba tan sólo como él, se había acostumbrado al revoltoso de Naruto, y se había acostumbrado a luchar a su lado, a su fortaleza, que descubrió en un nivel que se igualaba al suyo, y que poco tenía que ver con el demonio encerrado en su interior, al que todos adjudicaban la resistencia del rubio. Sasuke sabía que al final, esa fortaleza suya lo sacaría adelante y lo haría resaltar justo como lo deseaba, a diferencia de él, que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con la importante misión que su mismo hermano le había encomendado, Sasuke podría asegurar, podría apostar millones sin miedo a perder, a que Naruto algún día sería Hokage, y de cierto modo se enorgullecía al pensar en ello, porque pese a todo, era su amigo. Su único amigo.

Pocas cosas en cambio, resaltaban cuando pensaba en Sakura, ella era simplemente parte de la fotografía que descansaba junto a la cabecera de su cama, allí, de pie entre él y Naruto, sonriendo. Era una chica linda, aplicada mas no demasiado brillante, y que en un principio le había parecido casi tan molesta como Naruto, aunque luego, al igual que con él, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a medida que ella se hacía más diestra (y menos una carga que era lo que le había parecido al principio) y su actitud cambiaba un poco respecto a él, a medida que se hacía más lista, y también en cierta medida, un poco más tranquila, y dejaba de comportarse como una chiquilla.

Tal vez… Tal vez no estaba tan solo como había querido creer para alimentar su odio (y no era que Itachi no mereciera que lo odiara, pero…). Sin duda podía apreciar la diferencia, antes su soledad le pesaba como una enorme roca sobre los hombros, sin importar que la gente lo rodeara, pero siendo parte del equipo, algo había cambiado dentro de él. Si bien era cierto, las noches seguían haciéndosele largas, durante el día, los colores de las cosas parecían brillar un poco más de lo normal, y siempre era interesante escuchar a Sakura discutir con Naruto por alguna de sus ocurrencias (como la memorable vez que logró convencerlos de tratar de descubrir qué había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi-sensei), y siempre era reconfortante ir a comer ramen tras una misión, y siempre era entretenido ver a Sakura tratar de golpear a Naruto, y a Kakashi-sensei tratando de que ambos se estén quietos y lo dejen leer su libro en paz.

Tenía que aceptar que iba a extrañar mucho todo aquello, que ahora estaría solo de nuevo, sin nadie que le cubriera la espalda. Iba a extrañar a su sensei diciéndole en voz baja (para que Naruto y Sakura no lo escucharan), que algo de humildad no le caería mal de vez en cuando, e iba a extrañar mirarlo a los ojos con cara de "gracias, pero no me da la gana", y verlo sonreír con una mezcla de orgullo y socarronería mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a modo de felicitación por cada nuevo triunfo.

También e indudablemente, iba a extrañar mucho a Naruto, tratando de retarlo todo el tiempo, haciendo que siempre se esforzara por ganarle, tratando de pelear con él todo el tiempo, pidiéndole probar quién era más fuerte, pero luego poniéndose definitivamente de su lado si alguien más trataba de inmiscuirse, porque eran un equipo, y eso los volvía uno, dispuestos a dar su vida por el bienestar del (_otro_) equipo si era necesario.

Pensó que a Sakura, en cambio, no la extrañaría tanto, estuvo verdaderamente seguro de que aunque se había acostumbrado a su presencia, alejarse de ella no sería tan difícil.

Pero se equivocó enormemente.

Tomar al fin la decisión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, de que Naruto de algún modo parecía avanzar más rápido que él, de que Kakashi-sensei había sellado la maldición contra su voluntad y así no se haría más fuerte, y que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para irse sin que lo detuvieran, fue tan difícil como lo esperaba, pero no contaba con que Sakura lo hiciera peor.

No contaba con encontrarla allí y que lo descubriera en el camino que lo alejaría definitivamente de Konoha y de su vida, y de la compañía de las únicas personas con las que había logrado sentirse verdaderamente seguro desde la muerte de sus padres, así que trató de evitar el detenerse. Mientras más rápido se fuera, mejor para todos.

No contaba con que ella le rogara que no se fuera, poniendo a flaquear su voluntad de un modo peligroso, con que le dijera todas aquellas cosas acerca de estar juntos, y cómo la venganza no resolvería nada, para tratar de convencerlo, trató de explicarle, aún con el poco tiempo del que disponía, hacerlo un poco más fácil para ella, si era posible. Y tampoco contaba con que ella dijera que si se iba, se pondría a gritar, curioso, de haber sido alguien más hubiera tratado de detenerlo, ella iba a gritar, con la esperanza de que alguien más fuerte viniera, se estaba volviendo más astuta cada día.

No contaba con darse cuenta entonces del modo en el que se enrojecían sus mejillas cuando lloraba, y de que anegados de lágrimas, sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo normal, no contaba con que ella le gritara que lo amaba, y mucho menos con sentir lo que sintió entonces dentro del pecho al escuchar sus palabras, cuando le rogaba que no la dejara, y desesperada le prometía que no se arrepentiría, que ella haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz.

Por un momento maldijo su suerte. En otro universo, hubiera podido disfrutar la dulzura de esas palabras, pero en su realidad, más que cualquier otra cosa, dolían. Y él no podía permitirse el dolor. Así que antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, de que cualquier otra cosa saliera de la boca de Sakura, se encargó de que no le causara más inconvenientes en lo que quedaba de la noche, no sin antes darle las gracias, por todo.

Porque entonces, mientras se iba, se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había sido, entregado a su entrenamiento que lo unía a su maestro, y a su lucha que lo unía a su amigo, no se había dado cuenta de ella. De la vez en la que atrapados en el bosque, Orochimaru lo maldijo y ella cuidó de él y Naruto por días, o de esa ocasión en la que Itachi lo torturó hasta destrozarlo, y ella estuvo allí cuidándolo cuando estaba en el hospital, no se había dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo allí, que siempre estuvo a su lado, no vio todas las ocasiones en las que su vida estuvo en manos de Sakura, y ella lo protegió, todas las veces que le hizo compañía y las veces que trató de ser su amiga, y de confesarle eso que al final no había podido contener más y que había salido como un grito herido y desesperado, tratando de salvarlo del error que en el fondo el sentía que cometía al irse lejos.

Pero era su destino, así que siguió adelante.

Siguió adelante dándose cuenta de lo enorme de su error al pensar que no podría sufrir por esos ojos verdes que estaban acostumbrados a seguir sus movimientos con cuidado siempre que estaban juntos.

Y mientras huía, tan rápido como podía, sabía que pronto vendrían tras él, a tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, a tratar de obligarlo a volver.

Por eso no le sorprendió cuando Naruto lo interceptó, pero sintió cómo en su interior las emociones se dividían, por un lado, hubiera deseado que en lugar de venir su amigo, hubiese venido ella, sólo por verla una vez más, y por evitar la horrible lucha que veía venir, pero por otro lado, prefería que fuera el rubio quien tratara de detenerlo, porque no hubiera tenido fuerzas para irse de nuevo si ella volvía a pedirle que no se fuera, y si volvía a repetirle todas aquellas cosas.

Supo que era en serio cuando Naruto le dijo que lo llevaría de vuelta _a rastras_ si era necesario, y sólo rogó no tener que matar a su único amigo para poder irse.

Y cuando se le concedió ese favor, tras una larga lucha que donde menos le dolió fue en el cuerpo, reanudó la marcha de nuevo, pero pensando en ella, siempre en ella, seguro de que algún día, debería volver, a decirle a Sakura por qué era que le había dado las gracias esa noche, y a pedirle perdón por no habérselas dado mucho antes, a decirle también cuánto valoraba todas las veces que ella lo había reconfortado, y el alivio que era el volver de la inconsciencia y ser ella lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos, tal y como había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, y lo geniales que eran sus ojos verdes, y confesarle que le gustaba más cómo se veía con el cabello corto, y cuán bella era su risa. Y tal vez… Tal vez se atreviera a decirle que le daba las gracias por habérsele cruzado en el camino, y haber tenido la fuerza y la paciencia para luchar por un lugar en su corazón.

Pero no ahora, no aún. Por el momento tenía que irse, tenía que irse y volverse más fuerte y matar a Itachi, y tratar de no morir en el intento, y tratar así mismo de no cambiar mucho en el intento, para que ella lo quisiera de vuelta.

Y rogar cada noche, en medio de su recién recuperada soledad, en silencio bajo las estrellas, que ella esperara por él.

* * *

_Siempre me ha gustado pensar así de Sasuke, de algún modo lo veo muy niño, queriendo a Naruto aunque no le guste admitirlo, y con un Kakashi bastante paternal. Sé que va en contra de los ideals de la mentalidad de un shinobi, pero no puedo evitar que me guste así._

_Me gustó mucho escribir este Fic, me encuentro suumamente complacida con el resultado, y espero que ustedes también. Agradeceré cualquier comentario o crítica en un review._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
